Utopia
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: A fluffy moment between Ron and Hermione.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. **

**My first ever one-shot, that doesn't include a song with the story. Woo! Okay, I'd like reviews, obviously, to know what you people think about this story. I want to know if I should continue with one-shots/songfics or just work on my chapter stories. Anyway, now read the story...**

**Magister dixit!

* * *

**The way Ron has been acting lately is really strange. I mean, sure we usually her into hundreds of little arguments in a day, but not so much recently. It seems the moment one starts he backs down. He doesn't even try to fight with me anymore. Why not? Is he sick of me? Merlin, I hope not! Is it pathetic to have been in love with the same boy for over five years, but never do a thing about it? Well then I'm pathetic! I've tried countless things to get that blasted Weasley off my mind, but they always seem to blow up in my face. I guess I'm just forever cursed with being the girl hopelessly in love with her best friend. I wonder how many movies have been made on topics such as this. I really am pathetic! But I can't help myself, fighting with that crazy redhead was the only way to keep my emotions at bay, but No! He's gone and foiled that plan. He purposefully wants me to admit my feelings for him, just so he can laugh in my face. Well Ronald Weasley, I'm not giving to that satisfaction. You'll have to get your blasted jollies elsewhere. I'm on to you...

* * *

_Why is Hermione looking at me like that? What have I done this time? I try repeatedly to get her to see me as more than just an immature prat, I've even been able to stop our fights before they begin. I'm automatically letting her win that way! But that just seems to have peeved her more. What else could I possibly do to tell her my feelings for her, short of actually saying it to her? I could never do that, how would she react? Would she laugh at me? No, she's too nice for that. She'd never directly laugh at me, she turn me down in a way that I know she's not interested, but also so my feelings or my confidence weren't shot down too much in the process. Girls are too much trouble if you ask me. Why does she capture my attention so much? Okay, other than because she's stunningly beautiful, amazingly intelligent, I could go on! Fine, I know exactly why I'm attracted to her. Sometimes when we're doing our homework together I just want to lean over and smell her hair. Is that obsessively weird? I don't want to just smell it, but also run my fingers through it. I want to touch her so bad! I've had to stop myself on many occasions where I've nearly reached over to touch her lips. I don't know what my obsession with her lips is, but I can't help it! I always seem to be looking at them. Egad! Why does she keep looking at me like that? If she doesn't stop soon, I'll be forced to go over there and kiss her or something!

* * *

_ Great, he's caught me watching him. I'm afraid to think what thoughts are going through his mind at this moment. No, not that! Arg, anything but that bloody grin! Oh, he is so, dare I sat, hot when he smiles like that. It makes me so jealous just thinking about him smiling like that for other girls. It's not fair, I was in love with him first. Why can't he notice me as more than just a comrade who occasionally helps out with some school assignments? Why can't he see me as a girl? I have half a mind to ask him that question right now. But I know I'll never actually have the nerve to ask such things. Out of all the boys at school, why did I fall in love with Ronald Weasley? What about Neville? I can force myself to like him. He's pretty attractive and fairly intelligent. He's also...who am I kidding? I can't take my mind off Ron like that! I can't help but get lost inside his blue eyes. They are so amazingly gorgeous. So, why won't he just kiss me? I'm going to try to use my non-existent mind control powers to lull him over here. Now he has to kiss me! Hey, he's getting up. Did it actually work?

* * *

"_Hey?" Well I guess now is a better time then ever to tell her. I saw the way she was looking at me, that has got to mean something! ...Or else I'm a complete idiot! My money's on the second one, but everything else is on the first choice.

* * *

_ "Oh, hi Ron." Don't act nervous, it's just Ron. Just act like you haven't been in love with him for the past five years. What ever you do, don't look into his eyes Hermione! I know the crazy thoughts I get in my head when I look into his eyes.

* * *

"_I have something to tell you." Well, here it goes. I can't back out now. I don't know when I'll have another opportunity for this. This would be a lot easier if she was just well, a thousand times less distracting than she already is.

* * *

_ "Okay, what is it?" I ask while I prepare my 'I'm not disappointed' face, because I've yet again given up my hopes and believe that you're going to proclaim your love for me. Then I will in return tell you how much I love you. After that we both share our first kiss. See...I even know you're never been kissed. Well, apart from your mother and Ginny, oh, and that time I kissed you on the cheek in fifth year. I haven't played this scenario over in my head that much, have I?

* * *

"_Um, well...I've been meaning to say this for awhile." I can't back out now, just say it! Say, 'Hermione, I love you.' SAY IT!

* * *

_ "And it is?" Okay, I can't help it. I think I'm even crossing my fingers. He's going to say it, please say he's going to say it!

* * *

"_Hermione Jane Granger," There's no backing out now...

* * *

_ "Yes?" He just used my full name. I don't believe he's ever once said my middle name before. Have I even told him it before? No matter what he's going to say, it's going to be serious. Oh, please be what I think it is!

* * *

"_I love you..." Okay, I've said it. Not my face it hotter than the surface of the sun, and oh Merlin...what is she going to respond with?

* * *

_ "You love me?" Was that my voice? I just squeaked! How can I be thinking about my voice at a time like this? How am I supposed to react to that? I've only gone over this in my head a thousand times.

* * *

"_Um, yeah. I've kind of had a thing for you since first year. Pathetic, huh? Anyway, I just thought I should tell you before I drove myself mad. I don't expect you to feel the same way." Yeah, I don't expect it, but I'm still hoping. You can't take away my hopes and dreams Hermione, just my heart.

* * *

_ "Oh Ron, just shut up and kiss me!" Did I say that? Was I supposed to say that? Oh crap, now what happens? Is he actually going to kiss me, or laugh because this is some big joke?

* * *

"_Not the reaction I was expecting, but what the hell!" Finally, my first kiss. Her lips are so...soft. How do people explain this? Utopia! This is my utopia.

* * *

_

**Five points to anyone who realized that the end was from the song 'Utopia' off of the Under Rug Swept album by Alanis Morisette. Also...REVIEWS? I think so...:D Oh, and for those people that don't know Latin...Magister Dixit means "The master has spoken"**


End file.
